


Morningstar

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Written forthe Supernatural Poetry Challengeon Tumblr!





	Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [@trisscar638](https://tmblr.co/me3s9T5TdAa8smBmo7-aJQw)! <3

With the rising of the morning sun,  
I remember you;  
my angel,  
my Morningstar.

I remember your eyes,  
golden like the sun you resemble,  
but brilliant in your own way.  
Let me stare forever.

I remember your scars,  
tainting both your mind  
and your grace.  
Let me be your healer.

I remember your wings;  
with errant feathers,  
like scars in themselves.  
I can mend them back to beauty.

I remember your mind;  
millennia of knowledge,  
trapped in a tarnished vessel.  
Let me be your temple.

I remember your words,  
like raindrops  
falling from darkened clouds.  
Let me listen forever.

I remember your grace,  
flowing between us like silk,  
and shielding me from danger.  
I will always be protected.

I remember your love;  
warm despite the ice  
always in your breath.  
I love you, my Morningstar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
